Crocodile Creek
Crocodile Creek is a location in Never Land, and home of Tick-Tock the Crocodile in Peter Pan and Jake and the Never Land Pirates Appearances ''Peter Pan Mentioned only when Tinker Bell is giving directions to Peter Pan's hideout. The mention of Crocodile Creek made Captain Hook very nervous. Because Hook was afraid of a Crocodile who ate his left hand, and he lives in Crocodile Creek. Return to Never Land Crocodile Creek makes a brief appearance in the sequel during the Lost Boys search for Jane. Jake and the Never Land Pirates Crocodile Creek first appeared in episode ''"Cubby's Sunken Treasure". Jake and his crew visited the place to get Captain Fisher's treasure chest before Hook and Mr. Smee. The treasure was found underwater. In Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns, Captain Hook and his scurvy crew have to venture through Crocodile Creek in order to reach the Valley of Shadows to finally rid himself of Peter Pan once and for all casting shadow Peter will no longer be able to fly and no longer a threat to him. Captain Hook and his crew attempt to sneak through the Creek where Tick-Tock was fast asleep. Peter Pan, Jake and crew soon arrive, Peter couldn't pass a opportunity to reclaim both his shadow and tricking Captain Hook,using his impersonations skill disguised his voice as Captain Hook to fool Mr. Smee,Sharky and Bones.With Hook's men temperately dealt with Peter impersonate Mr. Smee to trick Hook once Peter lured the captain close enough he Peter leaps out pulling Hook's hat over his eyes causing the captain to stumble backwards accidentally stepping on the Crocodile's tail, waking the beast from his slumber. The crocodile chases Hook and his men right out the creek into Tiki Forest. Crocodile Creek is visited again in "Captain Hook is Missing!" Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones discover that Captain Hook is not aboard the Jolly Roger and begin searching for him on Never Land with the help from Jake and his mates, they discover Hook's tracks heading in the direction of Crocodile Creek. Hook sleepwalks across a sleeping Tick-Tock Hook manage to slip away from the crocodile leaving only his hat atop the beast head. When Jake and crew accompanied by Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones arrived at the creek spot Hook's hat atop the crocodile head they feared the worse for Hook. But Skully spot Hook's tracks on the other side of creek but they still had to get past old Tick-Tock who wasn't please to be disturbed from his slumber bu the pirates so early in the morning giving Izzy the idea to sing the crocodile a lullaby he'll go back to sleep and they could safely pass. Crocodile Creek appears in the episode "Mama Hook Knows Best!" Captain Hook's mother Mama Hook joins her son and his crew on treasure hunt on Never Land. desperate to please his mother Captain Hook over hear Jake and his crew passing by on a search in pursuit to claim the young pirates treasure for his mother. Jake and his crew soon arrive at Crocodile Creek slipping pass Tick-Tock who was fast asleep using the hanging vines as a zip line across the creek to continue the treasure hunt. Mama Hook, Captain Hook and the Jolly Roger crew soon arrive at the creek, Hook screams in terror when he spot the crocodile waking the ravenous reptile who chase the captain into jungle and up a palm tree. Mama Hook comes to her son's rescue shooing the Crocodile away so Hook and his crew can continue the treasure hunt. Jake and his crew visit Crocodile Creek in the Thanksgiving episode "Cookin' with Hook" to retrieve the Tick-Tock Tomatoes, the first ingredient in the Shipwreck Stew Captain Hook was also force to venture into the creek for the ingredients for his mother. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee reach the creek first, but old Tick-Tock was guarding the tomatoes. Hook tried to snag some while the croc was sleeping but he wakes the crocodile who chase Hook and Smee away the creek. Jake and his crew arrive at the creek to attempt to retrieve the tomatoes but Tick-Tock soon returns to his lair, quickly Jake distract the crocodile by juggling a few tomatoes while Izzy, Skully and Cubby picked the rest. Crocodile Creek makes a brief appearance in the episode "Pirate Genie-In-A Bottle!" Captain Hook orders Pip the Pirate Genie for a Treasure chest full of gold in a location safe from both puny and thieving pirates but much to Hook and his crews horror the location Pip transported them to was Crocodile Creek. Hook and his men are quickly chase from the creek by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Crocodile Creek makes a reappearance in the episode "Tick Tock Trap", Captain Hook tricks Brewster the Beast Trapper into ridding Never Land of the hungry crocodile but, Jake and his crew become aware of Hook's plot and try to convince Brewster that the croc belongs in Never Land and that Hook is the real threat.With Brewster attempting to capture the crocodile, Hook was free to plunder the treasure at the bottom of Crocodile Creek. Category:Locations Category:Landforms Category:Neverland